Desilucion del amor
by Tobiacuariano
Summary: Gaara nunca lo había pensado, pero luego de años, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto, pero aun así, el sabe que aquel amor es imposible, por que sabe que el ama a Sasuke y a el lo ve como un amigo.


**DESILUSION DE AMOR.**

"En primera esta historia no está basada en un manga en especifico, ya que habla de lo que ha pensado Gaara, desde que vio a Naruto por ultima vez, su vida como Kazekague ha sido llena de aventuras, pero hay un agujero en su corazón que aun no ha podido rellenar, y en un amanecer tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta del por que siente esas cosas.

Y en segundo, esta historia va dedicada a mi muy, muy buena y linda amiga Yanara de ONG, quien me ha inspirado a escribir estas historias, no soy fan del genero Yaoi, pero si me encanta hacer historias y ella me ha dado el impulso a escribirlas, así que amiga, un abrazo grande y beso para ti, esta historia con todo mi cariño a los lectores y a ti…Yanara".

Templo Kazekague, aldea de la arena, País del viento.

"Allí en la mañana, cuando el sol recién comenzaba a salir, Gaara salió de su habitación al balcón y comenzó a mirar a su aldea como aun dormía en paz, el era feliz al saber que su gente estaba viviendo en una época de paz, y mas aun sabiendo que había una fuerte alianza con la aldea de la hoja, aun no podía olvidar cuando Akatsuki lo capturó y robó el demonio que llevaba dentro, recordó cuanto lucharon los ninjas de Konoha para salvarlo, en especial Naruto.

-Naruto, tu me conoces bien, tu comprendes por lo que pasé al igual que tu-se dijo mientras miraba su mano en silencio, recordando cuando estrechó la suya con la de el antes de volver a su villa, luego mirando al sol naciente sonrió.

-"Tu sabes por todo lo que pasé, así como tu, que estuve caminando por la oscuridad, buscando un propósito en la vida, olvidando que había personas especiales junto a mi, olvidando lo que era el significado del amor"-entonces comenzó a recordar cuando luchó contra Rock Lee, cuando se encontró con Naruto y Shikamaru en el hospital, cuando conversó con Sasuke quien entrenaba con Kakashi, cuando luchó contra Sasuke, y luego cuando fue vencido por Naruto y las palabras que este le dijo, una pequeña lagrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda entonces.

-"Naruto, aun luego de haber quedado sin energías, ese día que me derrotaste, te arrastrabas hacia mi, no solo para detenerme, si no que también para acompañarme, en ese momento tu entendiste que ambos éramos iguales, m dijiste esas palabras que me hicieron darme cuenta de la verdad, me hiciste ver lo que tenia a mi lado, mi familia, mis amigos, la aldea la cual debía proteger, me hiciste darme cuenta que era mas que una herramienta para la guerra-bajó su cabeza por unos segundos y recordó cuando el y sus hermanos ayudaron el la batalla contra los 5 del sonido.

-"Tu hiciste todo ese sacrificio por Sasuke, tu arriesgaste tu vida por tu amigo, y yo lo vi, me di cuenta por tus palabras y por la de tus amigos, que no solo lo hacías por un sentimiento de amistad, lo hiciste por un sentimiento de amor a el…y no sabes cuando envidio a Sasuke en estos momentos"-su mano se cerró en un puño demasiado apretado mientras volvía a mirar el sol que salía de las montañas

-"No he dejado de pensar en ti desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Naruto…desde que me rescataste, desde que supe lo que hiciste por, he desarrollado un gran amor por ti, pero no te tengo junto a mi, mi amor por ti no es correspondido, tu corazón pertenece al de Sasuke, es un sujeto con suerte, tener a alguien como tu que lo ame con esa pasión e intensidad, ahora te envidio…Sasuke Uchiha"-en ese momento entró a su casa, sus hermanos se habían levantado ya, mientras el se dirigía para darse un baño, al entrar al baño graduó la temperatura del agua y dejó caer su ropa, entrando desnudo a la luz del sol naciente y allí comenzó su baño, al momento de pasar su mano por su frente, en donde se hallaba la cicatriz que significaba "amor" se detuvo unos segundos.

-"Naruto Uzumaki…realmente me he enamorado de ti, me has ayudado, me salvaste de mi mismo, me sacaste de ese oscuro lugar en donde sufría todos los días, arriesgaste tu vida por mi, pero…no es lo mismo que has hecho por Sasuke, conmigo solo lo has hecho como amigo, por el lo has hecho por que lo amas también, lo se…lo he visto en tus ojos, la forma en que miras cuando te referías a el, quizás aun no lo sepas con toda claridad, pero tu lo amas y quizás el te ama a ti"-luego continuó mojándose bajo el agua, sus mejillas estaba coloradas, sentía su pecho tibio y su corazón latía a toda velocidad, entonces su mano comenzó a pasar por su pecho, luego a su estomago y antes de llegar a su parte intima se detuvo allí.

-Naruto…nunca podré decirte lo que siento por ti, por que tu me vez como un amigo y así es como debo verte yo a ti, ahora mi meta es protegerte, no solo por ser el chinchuriki del bijuu de las nueve colas, si no por que no podría vivir sin ti…mi Naruto-luego salió del baño y caminó a su habitación a vestirse para ir a cumplir con sus deberes en la aldea como todos los días.

-"Sasuke, espero valores todo lo que Naruto hiso por ti, te perdiste de el una vez mas, en la guarida de Orochimaru, quizás pase un buen tiempo cuando vuelvas a verlo, pero Naruto seguirá conservando lo que en verdad siente por ti…y el se hará mas fuerte para luego traerte de vuelta con el…Sasuke te envidio y juro que haré todo lo posible por que tu y Naruto vuelvan a estar unidos, ese es mi deseo para que el sea feliz"-en ese momento su hermana apareció.

-Gaara, ya es hora de ir, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer sobre el asunto de los movimientos del país del bosque contra nosotros-apresuró ella.

-De acuerdo, Temari, gracias, voy enseguida-al decir eso su hermana se retiró mientras el comenzaba a caminar hacia su oficina, mientras recordaba las palabras que Naruto le había dicho en todas las ocasiones que se habían encontrado.

-"Eso es lo que haré, cerraré mi corazón a la posibilidad de tu y yo, de ahora en adelante, solo quiero tu felicidad y es con Sasuke, yo seré feliz…mi Naruto, el amor de mi vida"-entonces entró a su oficina cambiando a su postura de líder de aquella nación de forma inmediata".

"No solo era agradecimiento, tampoco una simple amistad, el sentía amor por Naruto, un amor que era imposible, pero aun así quería verlo feliz, aunque su corazón se desgarrara, quería verlo feliz junto a la persona que el amaba, y así siendo feliz, esa mañana se dio cuenta de la verdad, viendo en su interior sus verdaderos sentimientos por el, y allí mismo se confesó la verdad".


End file.
